Orriginal Young Justice RPG transcrip
by Polsara The Red Mage
Summary: A long time ago there were a bunch of people who made an RPG. Witch was then deleted. So onf of these people felt nostalgic one day and descided to make it into a story from update emails she kept for some reason. I ACTUALLY GOT IT UP NIGHTY!


_Hi, I finally got around to it! Nighty's original junior justice RPG! After this one was deleted I said that I would type it out for reference material for the second RPG. I never got around to it. But now I have! _

_I don't have all of the original posts, but I'll try my best to fill them in. I originally wanted to make this into a story format, but it didn't really work. But what I have is here!_

_Disclaimer : JLU is not mine, the idea for this RPG is not mine, Most of the posts are not mine…nothing is mine._

_Alright, this starts in some room with a bunch of other JLUers. There may have been more intros and basic things, but I cannot remember anything, so I will supply the basics. Conner, Jimmy Nightmare and Izzy. are introduced. It is established that Izzy is from another dimension, Conner is a real ass with no powers, Jimmy hates his guts, and Nightmare can read minds. The first post I actually have is:_

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

Superman waved, stirring up an applause. He let J'onn take the podium and the  
green man looked down at the sea of curious eyes. "Welcome," he said. "I hope  
you all learn as much as you can here."

"That's him," Conner said to Izzy, pointing.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX  
**  
"Wow, sorry I don't know much about this stuff, earth is just really  
different."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"We happen to be orbiting Earth," Conner said coolly.

"Dude," Jimmy said, clenching his teeth and a fist. "You are really starting  
to tick me off."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Well by earth I mean this dimension."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Earth is a small portion of this dimension," he said. "So small that it is  
barely a speck on the cosmos."

"I am so going to hit him if he doesn't shut up," Jimmy growled.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Jimmy, play nice."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"He's not playing nice," Jimmy retorted.

"I'm being perfectly nice," Conner said.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Humans are weird."

_Her I think there was another post with superman explaining that there will be two roommates to a room, and you will be paired with someone you don't get along with on purpose. The first Night they will be sleeping in a room with their team members though. This is to build teamwork. The tags they are wearing show what team they are on ie. Green tag green team._

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"I bet I'll get HIM as a roommate," Jimmy growled as Conner moved away from  
them.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Superman was right, you need to learn to work as a team, wow I sound like my  
mom, I need to get out more."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"You are in the ULTIMATE out," Jimmy said, spreading his arms.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"I guess so, I hope this is over soon."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Green Lantern gets to talk to us, then we can go," he said.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Might as well listen to this part." Izzy said turning her attention towards  
Green Lantern.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"I want you all to think about what you want to accomplish here," he said. "I  
want every one of you to know that every action has a reaction. If you break a  
rule, it might be the last thing you do here on the Watchtower. If you behave  
and study hard, you may find yourself fighting at the side of your teachers."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

Izzy smiled, this was a lot of what her mother had taught her, respect and  
discipline.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"We will attempt to treat you as our peers instead of as little children," he  
continued. "But you must behave in a way that makes us believe you can be  
treated as a friend or ally."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Well that'll be a change." Izzy murmured.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Friends do not sneak out after curfew," he said. A few groans rose from the  
crowd, but the big black man smiled. "Just kidding. But remember, there are  
rules. This is still a school."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"I hope I don't have to learn earth subjects, I only know Carturas history  
and magic."

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Curfew," a small blonde girl said sighing. "We didn't have curfew down in  
Atlantis..."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"What is a curfew?"

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"It's when you have to come home at a certain did you say Atlantis?" Jimmy  
said quickly.

**Poster: JaxWin**

The girl nodded boredly "That sounds about right. The only way you can  
measure curfew would be by tide."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"What's an Atlantis."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"You're from Atlantis?" Jimmy said, now his full attention on the blond girl.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"My name's Marina," she said turning to the boy. "Atlantis is an underwater  
nation ruled by my father and soon my brother."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Wow, you're Arthur's kid?" Jimmy said. "Neato."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

Izzy raised an eyebrow.  
"Neato?"

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Sorry, if I eavesdropped, but your names are Jimmy, Bella, and Connor?"  
Marina asked tilting her head to the side. "And yes, being Atlantian can be  
pretty cool."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

Conner muttered something under his breath from his spot a few feet away.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Well Bella or Izzy or Iz, I don't mind."

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Sorry, what was that, Conner? Did I say something to offend you?" Marina  
asked politely.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"I said," he growled. "'How, do they FIND me'."

"That's IT!" Jimmy said loudly. "I've HAD it!" He jumped at Conner, trying to  
hit him.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Whoa, there, Jimmy," Marina murmured holding his arm gently. "Fighting's  
against the rules."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Yeah, are you trying to get kicked out, Green Lanterns watching."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"I'll get kicked out, it's worth it, just one punch," Jimmy was growling, but  
he decided against it, pulling his arm back.

Conner folded his arms.

**Poster: JaxWin  
**  
"What's YOUR problem?" Marina asked Conner, more curious than accusatory.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Man, humans are really messed up, hitting for the sake of hitting is just  
stupid."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

Conner laughed quietly at them and turned away.

"Bet he's afraid of us, just leave him alone," Jimmy said angrily.

**Poster: JaxWin  
**  
"Really, what's wrong?" Marina said walking to face Conner.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Heh," he said. "You think you can just walk all over me because you have  
powers, well you CAN'T."

**Poster: JaxWin**

"I don't think that," Marina said blinking in surprise and then frowning.  
"Why would you think that I'd think that?"

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Conner, please calm down."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"They all do, now will you kindly be quiet, I'm trying to listen to the man  
who got me here," Conner said, looking up at the Green Lantern.

"I hate him," Jimmy said. "I swear I've known him five minutes and I want to  
kill that little creep."

**Poster: JaxWin**

Marina bit her lip and whispered "sorry" before turning to face the Green  
Lantern attentively.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Jimmy, please be quiet or I'll put you in a bubble."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Now you all understand what our purpose is," he concluded. "And one day you  
might be standing up here, giving this speech to a bright new era, and you  
will think back on the ones who led you there. Thank you, and I hope you have  
a good night."

"Wow," Jimmy said as he clapped.

**Poster: JaxWin**

Marina clapped enthusiastically and then turned to Conner again. "He's done  
talking. Why are you so mad?"

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

But Conner had gone, joining the crowd that was heading for the doors.

**Poster: JaxWin**

Marina sighed. "So, Jimmy, would you happen to know where we're supposed to  
go?"

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"We follow our colors," he said. "We got our colors when we came in. I'm  
blue."  
Izzy looked and saw her card was blue too.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Cool, me too."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

Marina's card was blue, and when they all got to the blue area, where J'onn  
was waiting, Conner stood there with the evil-looking dark girl from before  
and another boy.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Hi, Conner," Marina said brightening as they saw the brooding boy."What's  
your name?" she asked the evil-looking girl.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

(I'm gunna say she doesn;t answer because sara isn't here right now. sorta  
fits anyway)

Conner groaned. "Not YOU all," he said.

J'onn smiled at the six of them. The boy they didn't know waved nervously.  
"Welcome to the blue team," he said. "My team." The martian was tall, but  
seemed friendly. "I hope you will all enjoy and learn under my instruction."

**Poster: JaxWin**

(sorry, I forgot that she wasn't here for a sec. ANYWAYS, I've edited it out)

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Marina said to the martian with a bright  
smile.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Thank you, Marina," he said, smiling. "You will all be assigned rooms  
tomorrow. For tonight, you will sleep in these bunks together. There are six  
beds and you will not fight over them. They are labelled."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"In you go, and I don't want any fighting," he said, looking pointedly at  
Jimmy and Conner. "Good night."

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"Thank you sir."

**Poster: JaxWin**

Marina put a hand gently on Conner's shoulder. "Night, teammate!"

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

Izzy smiled sweetly at him.  
"Told you they were watching." She whispered to Jimmy.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"I'm so mad, I could just hit you, but I won't," Jimmy growled at Conner when  
they were in the room.

"Am I missing something?" the other boy said.

**Poster: XxXFairyQueenXxX**

"I don't get it either."

**Poster: JaxWin**

"That's good, Jimmy, let the anger flow out of you like the tide of the  
ocean," Marina said nodding at Jimmy before gazing longingly at the Earth  
outside a window. "The ocean... Oh yeah, Jimmy and Conner don't seem to like  
each other."

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"OOOkkaaay," the boy said. "I'm going to bed."

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Hold on," Marina said. "What's your name?"

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"My name's Josh," he said.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"G'night, Josh," Marina called with a smile as she tucked herself into her  
bed.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"Good night, um, friendly girl and two guys who don't like each other and  
other girl and scary girl," he said, climbing up to his own bed.

**Poster: JaxWin  
**  
"Marina, Jimmy, Conner, Iz/Izzy/Bella, and... still don't know what her name  
is," Marina said laughing as she took a sip of water from a pitcher near her  
bed.

**Poster: Nightcrawler92913**

"she looks like a Nightmare," Conner said.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"That isn't very nice," Marina said, a slight crease forming on her forehead.

**Poster: JaxWin**

"Oh, well, let's just get some sleep," Marina said punching her pillow and  
nestling back into bed.


End file.
